She is mine
by aquaprincess1
Summary: Bulma's parents died when she was one and was brought up by Bardock until the age of 4. What happens when Bulma grows up in the palace along with Vegeta? Will sparks fly or hatred grow?
1. The lost child is found

This is my first fic. Be nice.. Please review.. Actually I don't care if you flame me because it would be better than nothing. Thanks for reading.. Enjoy (if possible).. 3 Reviews and I update.. :D..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.. I wish I would..  
  
Here I go~~~~~~~  
  
King Vegeta was sitting next to the pond with his mate, Celesta and heir to the throne, Vegeta. The 4-year-old chibi was on his mother's lap looking at the goldfish swimming in the pond. The peaceful moment was broken when a royal guard rushed in next to the agitated king. The guard immediately kneeled and lowered his head.  
  
"What do you want?" the king asked gruffly.  
  
"Your highness, we have found her." He replied maintaining his head low.  
  
"What? Where? Who was she with? Where is the brat now?" The king burst out.  
  
"We found her near the palace. A very old and battered slave whom we believe was her nanny brought her here. The child is outside the door." The guard replied.  
  
The King ordered the guard to immediately bring the child in. The guard rushed out and came back in a few minutes later with a bundle of sheets in his arms. He approached the king and knelt raising the bundle that was soaked in blood up to the king's waist. The queen immediately rose and started walking towards the king. The King picked the bundle up and raised an amused brow. A small child with a rare color was sleeping. The queen walked behind him and looked down at the child with a look of pity in her eyes.  
  
"Poor child, so small and innocent but she already lost her family." The queen had a sad expression on her tan face. The King just looked at the bundle and almost as if she knew the child awoke and started crying. The king looked at the queen disapprovingly and she immediately took the crying child into her arms and soothed the child. The chibi opened her eyes and looked up at the queen. The queen was stunned when cerulean blue eyes met her dark onyx ones. The baby's tail wrapped around the queen's wrist as she slowly stroked the chibi's cheek. Vegeta came over to where his mother was and gently pulled on her dress. The queen smiled and lowered the baby to show the curious chibi. Vegeta looked at the smile bundle in his mother's arms and shows a look of pure awe. He had never seen such a rare and beautiful creature, other than his mother that is (AN: Every mom thinks that his mom is the prettiest when they're little). The King looked up at his wife than looked at the guard.  
  
"Take her to the nursery." He ordered.  
  
The guard was deciding whether or not to ask but he decided to take the risk. "My lord, if I may request, I would like to take the child to my home and nurse her for my wife has been with child recently and being only a child of a year she will need a mother's hand."  
  
The King looked at the guard amused and was going to say against it when the Queen answered.  
  
"Very well Bardock. Remember that she shall be brought up as a first class just as your child (AN: Bardock and his family are first class saiyans in my story). She shall be brought back to the palace when she is of age to take classes and will be supplied with the best of tutors in the kingdom."  
  
"Yes your highness" bowed Bardock and took the now sleeping Bulma into his arms and took her to his home. 


	2. And so it begins

I would like to thank my three reviewers for reviewing and for telling me that it was good (even though I don't think it was)..  
  
Thanks  
  
Zodiac Queen Cara Son  
  
Vanetia1  
  
Aainami Enzeru  
  
Here is chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tired guard walked into his house which was right on the outskirts of the palace. His mate, Kyria greeted him with a child in her arm, Kakkarot. Kyria looked over to the baby her mate was holding and immediately recognized the child because of her odd coloring.  
  
"Is she?-" she asked.  
  
Bardock nodded, "Yes, she is the Briefs' orphan, Bulma. It is a pity that such great scientist was assassinated. If it weren't for her dead nanny she would've been dead too."  
  
Kyria only nodded. A small 4 year old child came up to Bardock.  
  
The child started talking, "Father, you have returned. I have been training all day. If I may ask what is that you're holding?"  
  
Bardock lowered the baby to show Radditz. Radditz was also stunned to see such an odd colored saiyan but was also taken back by such beauty that very rarely appeared in the saiyan population. Seeing Radditz's reaction only made Kyria and Bardock smile.  
  
The baby suddenly started sniffling. Kyria immediately took the child from Bardock's arm and took her to a chair and started nursing her (AN: you know give milk. ^^;;).  
  
2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bardock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a yell from the lab.  
  
Bardock who was outside training with his sons was shocked by such an outburst but immediately flew towards the lab.  
  
"What is it angel?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"I finished it." She simply answered.  
  
Bardock looked puzzled. "Finished what angel?"  
  
Bulma looked as Bardock as if it were obvious. "I finished the ki- depressor."  
  
Bardock couldn't believe what he heard. The ki-depressor was something he had been working on for days now and the 3-year-old chibi had already figured it out in only a matter of 3 hours. Bardock smiled and looked at Bulma.  
  
"There's only one way to know if it works. Kakkarot!"  
  
The two-year-old chibi came running as fast as he could and looked at his father.  
  
"Yes, father?" he asked.  
  
Bardock was about to talk when Bulma started speaking.  
  
"Goku, I need you to wear this band and try to throw your strongest blast at your father." She answered.  
  
Bardock was stunned because Kakkorot's strongest blast could blow his arm off. He looked at Bulma quizzically but Bulma only smiled and replied to Bardock's unheard question.  
  
"Trust me. It won't work. Ok Goku." She said when she placed the ki- depressor on his wrist "You can start attacking now."  
  
Bulma stood there as Goku, a nickname she gave him tried powering up. After about 10 seconds, he dropped to the ground trying to take the ki-depressor off.  
  
"Hey B. Take this off please." He whined.  
  
"Don't raise your ki and you won't be hurt anymore." She said.  
  
Goku stood there for a minute but started powering down. His pain slowly subsided. Bulma approached him and took the ki-depressor off. Bulma looked up to Bardock and smiled proudly.  
  
"Now can I go to the palace and start my studies? I already read all the books in your library." She asked in a whiny tone.  
  
Bardock was proud too about Bulma's achievement.  
  
"Angel, what if you learn how to fight for the next year and then go to the palace?" he asked, "maybe then you can be a better fighter and a brilliant mind."  
  
Bulma bit her lower lip and held her index finger to her lip as she was thinking. After a minute, she looked up at Bardock and smiled.  
  
"Okay. Let the training begin."  
  
Next Chappie: Bulma will be training and will be transferred to the palace and train alongside Prince Vegeta.  
  
Please review. Remember 3 reviews or no story.. Thanks to the people who actually read this fic.. Please send me some recommendations on what I should write about.. Thanks.. Til next time.. Ja'ne  
  
Aquaprincess1 


	3. The new saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..  
  
A special thanks to all my reviewers.. I appreciate it.. Huge writer's blocks so please send me suggestions at: fanfictionlover@hotmail.com!  
  
Here it goes~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now show me what you have learned angel."  
  
"Ok. Bardock here goes my best shot." She aimed her hands towards his direction and smirked. "Fire Rage~~~!!! (AN: I couldn't think of anything else)"  
  
Bardock barely dodged the ki-blast. He smirked and decided to throw a blast at Bulma to test her defenses. He threw one with half of his power and watched as Bulma strained to push the ki-blast away from her and towards the walls when the GR broke down.  
  
"Damn machine. Why'd it have to blow up again?" Bulma said as she came out of the pile of rubble. Bulma had created the GR. She wanted to get to the palace ASAP because Bardock said that the King and Queen were anxiously waiting for the day that she presents herself to them. He had also told her that they would tell her about her family. She waited for Bardock to come out of the rubble when he got out. He dusted himself and smiled.  
  
"I guess you earned it princess. We're going to the palace today."  
  
She flashed a huge grin and ran into the house and got a quick shower. The 4-year-old put on a blue sundress and headed for the lab one last time.  
  
She held up a bi color sapphire in the shape of a briolette. It was bright blue and light green. (AN: if need a pic go to ). She had made it. It seemed like a simple ornament but it was a ki-shield and it had matched her aqua blue eyes. She could easily hide her ki due to the strong chemicals in the stone. She placed the ornament on a necklace and placed it around her neck. She ran downstairs and waited for Bardock.  
  
He came with Kakkarot and Radditz. She flashed a grin at Radditz and Kakkarot. They came up to her sighing and she immediately hooked her arm with theirs. The boys were now used to the strange actions she did, but they didn't want her any other way not that they would admit anyways. Radditz always played older brother when Kakkarot always was a friend and guardian. She was different to other saiyans. Not only in color, but emotions too. She felt compassion when other saiyans only felt anger. She felt love when others only felt hatred. She had emotions no other saiyan had. She had taken tests but they all showed that she had no problem. She was just an odd colored saiyan.  
  
"Bardock.." she asked showing her most innocent face.  
  
"Yes angel?" he asked.  
  
"Can you pick me up and fly me?" she asked.  
  
"You know how to fly and you're already old enough" he replied.  
  
"But.. I may never be able to get another ride from you. Please~" she begged while quivering her lower lip. She knew that she had him wrapped around her finger.  
  
He sighed. "Ok." He picked her up as she jumped up and down from the joy.  
  
They arrived at the palace in no time and headed for the throne room. When they entered they were greeted by Celesta and King Vegeta. Bardock and the boys immediately bowed but Bulma just stood there. She waited for the attention of both royals and slowly bowed place one feet behind the other lowering herself while holding the sides of her dress.  
  
"Your majesties." She curtsied.  
  
They couldn't help but smile at the girl who was showing such good manners.  
  
Celesta spoke up, "Bardock, you sure did a great job with the lady here."  
  
Bardock only nodded and thanked her for her compliments.  
  
"Bulma, I believe it is right?" Celesta asked.  
  
"Yes your highness." Replied the 4-year-old.  
  
"Would you please come up here?" she asked.  
  
Bulma approached the throne while keeping her head low. When she was in front of the king and queen she held still. The queen pulled her hand out and gently lifted Bulma's chin. She smiled as blue eyes met brown ones. Bulma smiled back showing all her features. The loose blue hair framing her hair made her look beautiful.  
  
"I think that you and I will get a lot of time to know each other Bulma and you'll have to meet my son." said Queen Celesta.  
  
Bulma only nodded and smiled up at the queen.  
  
At that instant Vegeta was brought in next to Nappa.  
  
"Ah.. Nappa" said the King. "And I see that the brat is here too." Vegeta just snorted but looked up and saw a beautiful creature next to his mother.  
  
"W-Who is that?" he asked.  
  
"She is Bulma. Be nice to her" said the king. Bulma walked down to Vegeta and smiled. The 4-year-old held her hand out and merrily started talking.  
  
"Hi. My name is Bulma. Vegeta right? Hmm.. I'm sure we can become good friends."  
  
Still stunned by her beauty and her smile he just nodded.  
  
I know that it's really short.. Real sorry. But huge writer's block.. Please suggestions.. E-mail me.. Umm.. Review too.. Thanks..  
  
Ja'ne  
  
Aquaprincess1 


End file.
